


Seeing It Through

by Trish47



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 19:33:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17689517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trish47/pseuds/Trish47
Summary: Ben is late. Rey is all dressed up and horny. Ben comes home to a surprise.





	Seeing It Through

**Author's Note:**

> A fic based on a gif I saw in a discord server.
> 
> Un-betaed and the first thing I've written in a month.

Rey turned her head to muffle her moans in the firm pillow, her lipstick anointing the white case with a red smudge Ben would undoubtedly trace over in the morning. She could imagine his soft smirk just as clearly as she could smell him imbedded in the cotton threads: that mix of musk and cedar she knew so well. It was comfort and stimulant all in one, the perfect thing in lieu of his actual presence.

Drawing his scent deep into her lungs, Rey spun her fingers over her sex in circles again and again, rolling them over her clit, alternating the pressure each time. Without being in heat, it actually took some effort to get off, but the warmth in her belly was steadily building into a true blaze. Surrounded by Ben's scent, she closed her eyes and pictured what he would do to her if he were here.

_He should be here by now._ Rey quickly pushed the thought aside. This moment wasn't about thinking or pining; this was about feeling and losing herself under her own touch -- something she hadn't had much opportunity for in recent months. Ben had been taking care of her, _good_ care. Though he'd never deny her, she knew it hurt his Alpha ego a bit when she masturbated instead of letting his hands or his tongue or his cock send her into a heated spiral.

But he wasn't here. And she was bored of waiting.

The garters snapped to her sheer black thigh-highs buckled as she bent one knee, leveraging her hips up to buck against her hand. Around her hips, the skirt of her black dress bunched in a series of wrinkles she was sure would show when she finally stood up. And the hair she had taken almost an hour to carefully wrap into delicate buns and pin in place were utterly destroyed. If they made it to the restaurant before their reservation expired, Rey was going to look like a street urchin among all the perfectly coiffed patrons.

That was Ben's fault too. Or perhaps the blame landed on his boss -- Arvin Snoke -- for keeping Ben so late.

_I'm sorry, Sweetheart,_ his text had read when it came in nearly an hour ago. _I'll be there as soon as I can._

Not soon enough for Rey. She'd been buzzing with anticipation all day. They'd had this evening planned for a solid two weeks, which had given her enough time to prepare. She'd ordered a new bra and matching underwear -- though she'd purposefully neglected to put them on, hoping to surprise Ben. She'd found a video online of how to strap on garters without ripping through the nylon. She'd actually applied lipstick, dammit.

And now the evening seemed doomed to be derailed by a work emergency Rey was sure Snoke had formulated just to keep them apart. He was a right bastard.

Her anger and need fueled her desire for release. Tension wound in her abdomen like coils, compressing tighter and tighter. Rey squinted her eyes shut, simultaneously slipping two of her fingers into her wet entrance. She rubbed the heel of her hand against her clit while her sheathed fingers curled into her sex. Her breath came in increasingly short pants, head thrashing from side to side as she groaned.

From down the narrow apartment hallway, she heard a click and the sound of the door opening and closing.

“Ben,” she gasped softly, arching her back. She couldn't stop now, not when she was so close.

“Rey?”

His shoes clipped along the hardwood, and a moment later, she opened her eyes to see him filling the doorframe, one hand strangling the knot of his tie.

Her movements faltered, hips stuttering back to the mattress. Ben's eyes darted from her face to her thighs, darkening with desire. Still, he made no movement. Instead, he slowly tugged his tie open, letting the ends rest against either pec, and murmured, “Don't stop on my account.” He licked his lips. “May I watch?”

The request made her feel lightheaded. “Yes, Alpha.”

His heavy gaze was like a spotlight, though Rey didn't shy away from her performance. She canted her hips again, lifting them from the mattress and spreading her knees wider in the process. She wanted her audience to have a good view of the show. Biting down on her bottom lip, she continued to pleasure herself, building the tension in her gut once more.

“Ben,” she whined, turning first into the pillow for his scent, but whipping her head back in the direction of the door when she caught a whiff of his undeniable arousal. Her eyes flew open, dilated with unmatched desire. Since they'd been together, they'd had a lot of sex -- copious amounts of sex, both in and out of heats and ruts -- yet this felt intimate on a level they hadn't touched.

Ben made no move to pleasure himself, though she could see his erection challenging the fabric at the front of his trousers. His gaze was glued to the juncture of her thighs, jaw grinding as he swallowed down his lust.

“You. . .were late,” Rey panted in explanation.

Dark eyes met hers. “I'd argue I'm just in time.” His grin was wolfish. “Are you going to come, Rey?”

“S-soon,” she responded, feeling the truth of it beneath her hand. She whimpered, fighting the urge to reach for him, to ask him to take over. It would only take one touch from him to send her over the edge now.

But she was a woman on a mission. She started this herself, and that was how she would end it. She just needed a little more visual inspiration.

“Take your shirt off.”

The request was met with an arched brow, but Ben's fingers -- large, strong fingers she wanted deep inside of her -- obediently complied. He worked the buttons of his collared shirt from top to bottom, giving her a peek of the skin beneath with each unfastening. When he was done, he dutifully slipped it from his arms. It was just her luck that he'd opted to forego an undershirt.

“Does that help?” he asked, still grinning from the doorway.

Rey's eyes raked over his bare chest, starting at the marred flesh spanning his collarbone from an old injury, across his enviable pecs, and down the block of abs anchoring his torso. “Yes,” she finally returned. A throb announcing her orgasm made her groan out another “Yes, Alpha.”

Rey's climax swept through her like a wave. It didn't crash, but rippled in spasms of pleasure that warmed her from head to toe. It wasn't the most powerful orgasm she'd ever had, but it felt all the more rewarding to know she'd done it herself.

When she came back to herself and opened her eyes, Ben was kneeling next to her beside the bed. With a lazy smile, she whispered, “Hi.”

Ben chuckled. “Hi.”

“I'm glad you're home.”

“Me too.”

Rey's stomach decided to take the opportunity to concur, though Rey's smile morphed into a slight pout. “I'm hungry.”

His fingers tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. “Then we'd better get you some food,” he stated. “I called and amended our reservation on my way back.”

“We can still make it?”

He nodded, making Rey's stomach flip with elation. She sat upright, swinging her legs to the side of the bed and caging Ben's torso between her knees. He glanced down to where she was still wet, her nerves throbbing dully every few seconds. His hands smoothed across the black stockings.

“We could postpone,” he chanced.

Rey leaned in and kissed him lightly, then brought a finger up to poke his chest. “Not on your life.”

He laughed as they stood together, Rey taking a moment to right her dress. It wasn't _too_ terribly wrinkled. “Okay,” Ben conceded, stretching his arms back into his shirt. “Let's find your underwear and we'll go.”

Looking in the vanity, Rey rubbed at the smudged lipstick around her mouth and attempted to salvage her damaged buns. She turned back to Ben, and smirked. “I haven't unboxed the underwear yet.”

"Come again?"

Grabbing her clutch from the top of the dresser and toeing into her heels, she sashayed across the bedroom, placing a hand on Ben's chest. “C’mon, Alpha. We don't want to miss our reservation a second time.”


End file.
